


Snowball Fight!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Sabriel Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel battle it out in a snowball fight, then head inside for hot chocolate and cuddling. Unabashed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight!

Sam had just been trying to enjoy the stunning scenery when a snowball thumped into the side of his head. 

He spun around and saw Gabriel with another snowball in his hand. Gabriel hurriedly tried to conceal the snowball behind his back, but it was too late. 

The pine trees dripping with snow and the sparkling white expanses of the mountains had lost their beauty for Sam. He was completely focused on utterly destroying Gabriel in battle. 

Without a word, they retreated to opposite ends of the field on which they were standing. Sam knelt on the ground and stocked up a bunch of snowballs behind a protective rock. Gabriel huddled behind a tree and gathered snow to himself. 

Sam started launching icy missiles, and one caught Gabriel in the stomach. 

"Oof! I'll get you for that one, Samsquatch!" Gabriel called. 

"Suck it up, archangel!" Sam yelled, flushed with victory and the cold until a pair of snowballs hit him in the leg and the arm. He ducked back behind the rock and threw out a couple of snowballs without looking. Nothing came from Gabriel's side, so Sam poked his head up above the rock tentatively. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. 

Sam frowned suspiciously. It wasn't like Gabriel to give up so quickly. He pulled his head back down and began making more snowballs. He heard a crunch in the snow and looked up quickly, but nothing was there. Suddenly, he was pushed from behind into the chilly snow. 

Sam heard Gabriel laughing from somewhere above him, and he sat up and spat out snow. Just as he was about to make a witty comment, Gabriel pushed him again, this time onto his back, and tumbled on top of him. 

The angel's whiskey-colored eyes sparkled with mirth only a few inches from Sam's own. "Gotcha, Sammy."

"Rude, Gabriel," Sam said, trying to catch his breath. 

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriel said, smiling. He closed the gap between them and kissed Sam gently. Snow hissed and melted between their lips, and steam surrounded their bodies. 

Sam kissed back until he couldn't breathe anymore, then pulled away. He enclosed Gabriel in his arms and rested his head atop Gabriel's.

"Wanna head inside? There's snow in my underwear," Sam said softly. 

Gabriel's laugh shook Sam's chest. "So not sexy, Sam. Unless you were implying that you should get out of those wet underwear." 

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Gabriel off of him. "Come on, angel."

He led the way inside and went to their bedroom to change. Gabriel managed to sneak past him and draped himself over the bed seductively. 

"Take me, Sam," Gabriel said dramatically, pressing his hand to his chest. 

"Get off the bed," Sam said. "You're making it wet." He stripped off his clothes and pulled on some dry ones. On the bed, Gabriel snapped his fingers and became bone-dry in an instant. He hopped off of the bed and headed out of the bedroom. Sam ran his hand through his wet hair in an attempt to tidy it, then gave up and followed Gabriel to the kitchen. 

Gabriel was heating up a pot of milk and straining to reach the cocoa powder on his tiptoes. Sam grabbed it from the shelf for him. 

"Thanks," Gabriel said, smoothing his shirt and dumping the cocoa powder into the pot. 

"Anytime," Sam said. He sat down at the counter and Gabriel carried over two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. 

"Let's head over to the fire," Sam said. "Some of us aren't archangels and don't have magical warming abilities." Gabriel smirked and followed Sam to the hearth. He grabbed a plaid blanket and wrapped it over Sam's shoulders, then snuggled into Sam's huge frame. 

Sam took a gulp of hot chocolate, set it aside, and twined his fingers through Gabriel's. He pulled the smaller man closer, and Gabriel practically purred with pleasure. Sam smiled and held Gabriel to him. The pair watched the flickering shapes of the flames and leaned into each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> For sugarandfeathers on tumblr as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas. Enjoy, Emi!  
> Check me out at www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com and keep sending in prompts for the 12 Days!


End file.
